warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
M24 ''Chaffee''
The M24 was a 1944 American light tank designed to replace the M3 and M5 series. While too late to see any notable service, it was severely undergunned and underpowered for 1944, even for a light tank. Design, Development, and History Development of the M24 began in early-mid 1943 after the cancellation of the T7 light tank project. A light tank with the 75mm was the goal and by October of the same year the M24 began production. By 1945 over 4,500 units had been produced. The M24 saw combat in several countries, most notably being in the WW2 European Theatre with the US and in Vietnam with the French during the First Indochina War. The tank is still in service today albeit modified in such as the Norwegian NM-113. Pros and Cons Pros * Decent mobility * Excellent reverse speed * Good turret traverse * Good gun depression Cons * Missing 1 crew member (bow gunner) * Poor reload for the 75mm compared to the Shermans * Poor armor, easily penetrated by everything at its tier * Mobility is matched by T-34s and Cromwells at the same tier with better firepower, armor, or mobility In-Game Strategy The M24 is an interesting tank with quite a few decent play styles. For starters, it's a light tank, so head on head combat isn't a bright idea. It has speed and maneuverability over most tanks of it's tier so it's great at getting to where it's going. This tank is almost ideal for urban maps due to it's size and maneuverability, not to mention the M24's cannon isn't too powerful at a long range. It has two weakness that you need to know and understand before you take it out to battle. One is it's armor, although this tank is fun to play and can pretty easily punish an enemy up close it can't really take a hit and just walk it off. The thickest part of the this tank ( just like any other American tank) is its front turret mantle, which is only about 38mm. so the best way to protect yourself would be to use cover. Use your terrain around you to protect yourself from harm. The other weakness is the cannon. This doesn't particularly mean that the 75mm M6 is a horrible cannon, what is meant is compared to other tanks of around it's tier, the M24's cannon is out performed in both firepower and range. The best way to utilize this tank's cannon would be at close range, which is another reason why this tank is suited pretty well for urban combat due to the quick reaction times and close combat. Primarily if you want to stay alive: avoid open areas where you can get shot at easily, this rule really applies to all tanks but it applies to the M24 even more due to the lack of armor. Remember that over most of the larger tanks of your tier you have the speed advantage, which means that you can get to points faster then most of the heavier tanks on your team. This also means that you can easily flank heavier tanks and expose their side and rear plating's for your round to go through. Try to avoid compromising positions like backing into corners or getting stuck on rubble piles since you don't have enough armor for any punishment. Most important rule to remember however is DON'T fight an enemy you can't beat. If you see a tank thats too tough to crack even from the rear DO NOT try to be a hero and engage it. There are other targets that you can knock out by yourself; let the heavy tanks and TD's do their job.